Will you be my pet?
by Sammalkorva
Summary: MIRANDY. How did this come to this? Miranda asked herself many times when she was waiting Andrea to come to her study, to their home. She heard the door and started to undress.


How did this come to this? Miranda asked herself many times when she was waiting Andrea to come to her study, their home. She heard the door and started to undress. She was almost naked when Andrea stood at the door just looking at her.  
>'Get on your knees.' The woman told her and so she did. She was already wet and she felt weak when Andrea touched her hair so gently. Oh.. she knew how did this came to this...<br>'Push up my skirt.' She said and Miranda did what she was told.

Andrea didn't have her panties on and she could smell her womanhood. _Oh so good.. _She thought.  
>'Eat me, Miranda.' She said.<br>Oh, she wanted that... She wanted to eat this woman till she passed out. Miranda took hold on the woman's hips and buried her head between Andrea's legs who graped a hold on her shoulders.  
>'Oh... Just like that, Miranda.. Ssso good.. ' She moaned and it made Miranda lick and suck harder.<br>'No no.. Slower, my pet. I want to feel more of you.' Miranda didn't want to take it slower but she had to. These were Andrea's rules. So she slowed down. She pushed two fingers in Andrea's wet core. Bumping slowly. She looked at Andrea. Her eyes were closed and her lips were partly open. She was moaning quietly. Andrea's cheeks had a beautiful pink shade. _She is so beautiful... '_  
>Miranda needed more. She started to push harder in Andrea's wet pussy...<br>'M..more, My pet. Mmmoore.' She said moaning.

Still her eyes were closed and she was still facing the sealing. Roughly she pushed four fingers in her and that got Andrea's attention. She moved her hand furiously catching the woman's hips harder with her other arm. Andrea's eyes were black with her want and she pushed Miranda's head harder on her wet pussy.  
>'Make me come!' And she did.<p>

Soon the woman was trembling and yelling her name. She came and Miranda licked every drop of the goddess' cunt. She loved her taste. She sucked till Andrea came again collapsing in her arms. She was heavily breathing when she looked at her pet.  
>'You have been good, my pet.' She caressed Miranda's face. 'I think it's time for your reward.' Miranda shuddered.<p>

_The first time Andrea showed her what she needed was the one time she realized that she needed Andrea more ways than she even knew. Andrea showed her what she needed. She had been so angry with the girl when she came up on those stairs with the book. She wasn't even scared when she noticed their fight. Smiling she told Stephen than she knew what Miranda needed and he could never give it to her. _  
><em>That same night she went to her apartment and told her off. She was about to fire the girl when she saw a man who was sleeping in the kitchen floor. He was going to defend her when Andrea stopped the man. Putting the man in his place only flicking her hand and giving him a death glare what she even envied. The man had shivered and went back. 'Stay there and don't you dare come out again!' Andrea had told him. 'And you,' The woman looked at Miranda. 'You have no right to come to my home and telling me what not to do in my life.' Miranda felt instant arousal and Andrea saw that. She had that beautiful wicked smile on her lips when she pushed the icequeen against her front door. 'You want this. You want me to take you and you want to do what I tell you to do.' Miranda couldn't move or say a word. Her want was all over her face.<em>  
><em>'Undress.' Andrea said. <em>  
><em>She didn't know what else to do so she started to take her clothes off slowly. She was naked and she felt shamed.<em>  
><em>'No, don't be like that. You are beautiful woman.' Andrea said. <em>

_She took her hands and lead her to her bedroom. She tied up Miranda to a rope which was hanging on the sealing. 'I will cover your eyes.' Andrea said and blindfolded her. 'And I don't use safe words.' she smoothed Miranda's trained ass. She slapped it and Miranda yelped. She could feel her want boring form her pussy. Oh.. she really wanted this. 'I have only one question for you.' She slapped her again. 'Will you be my pet?' Andrea whispered to her ear. Miranda moaned when she felt the woman's naked breasts pressed her back._  
><em>'Ye..yes.' She answered. She could feel Andrea's smile on her neck when she kissed her.<em>  
><em>'I will fuck you till you bass out.' Miranda felt her nipples hardening even more. Andrea pressed her self fully on her back and she felt those wonderful hands wondering on her body. Her stomach quivered when the woman touched her. When those wicked hands fondled her breasts gently first then they started to fondle harder and her nipples wanted more..she wanted more and then she felt those lips on them. Sweet licks were saying that she was sorry to be so rough Forgiven she stared to nip them gently. She didn't bite too hard knowing that Miranda was sensitive and she liked her breasts to be kissed. <em>  
><em>What Miranda didn't know how much she would enjoy about those teeths which were gently nipping and pulling her nipples. She had never been this horny in her life. She wanted more but these were Andrea's rules. What she had to obey. Suddenly Andrea pulled away and she instantly felt the loss of that sweet mouth and that hot body. She heard some noise but couldn't make out what the woman was doing. Suddenly she felt Andrea's hands between her legs spreading her wider. 'You smell so good.' She said. <em>

_Miranda's breath caught when she felt that mouth on her thighs. Kissing, licking... and nipping. She was breathing hard and moaning. _  
><em>She loved this... she trusted Andrea enough to do this to her. That mouth was kissing her stomach and licking her navel. She was ready to go crazy with her ministrations. Andrea stood up and she could feel something cold between her legs. What was that? She thought. '<em>

_I told you. I will fuck you till you pass out.' She took her on her lap and pushed in that cold thing. She moaned. It was perfect strap-on dildo what slided inside her. She straddled the woman's hips to get better hold on the woman. Andrea took firm hold on her hips and started to move first slowly. She had never been this full and she had never wanted this much anything. She heard Andrea's moan and she knew that moment that she would to anything to hear that again. Slow and steady rhythm setlted in, so she could feel every move the woman made. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, Andrea started to fuck her harder. Her moans were even louder. She couldn't hold them down any longer. 'Andrea! Oh God!' She yelled. Those words fueled Andrea's hips to move even harder and faster against her soaking wet cunt. _  
><em>She had no idea that Andrea was this strong. Even she was partly holding her own weight Andrea still had the most of her on her and she was fucking her like an animal. She felt her orgasm building up and she felt Andrea's rhythm getting faster and her moans filled her senses. It was too much for her and she had her first orgasm by some one else. Her scream filled the apartement and possibly the whole block, but she didn't care. Andrea was still fucking her even she was in the seventh heaven. Her eyes saw stars and then she heard Andrea's roar. which made her cum again and again. Andrea kept her word when she told her she would fuck her till she passed out.<em>

_It was Saturday morning when she woke up on a strange bed. She felt a warm body tanggled on hers. She turned to face the woman who was sleeping soundly. So close to her and she had to kiss that perfect mouth. Her kiss was answered with in seconds and it felt right. Their kiss heated up and she felt Andrea giving herself to her and oh how much she wanted to take her. She kissed and sucked those perfect breasts. Andrea spread her legs and Miranda took the opportunity to feel those thighs around her. It felt wonderful. Andrea's wet pussy pressed her stomach making her want to touch that heated center. Slipping her hand between the woman's legs she moaned same time as Andrea did._  
><em>'Take me.' Andrea told her. <em>

_Miranda didn't waste time and pushed two fingers in that hot wet core. Andrea felt so good... she couldn't believe that she hadn't known how good this could feel. 'More' Said Andrea and she gave more. 'Oh..just like that.' Miranda curled her fingers to find Andrea's sweet spot. 'Oh yesss...' She fucked the woman harder and harder till she couldn't take it anymore. She straddled Andrea's leg. Before she could move her hips she felt Andrea's hand between her lpwm egs. It was too much and her orgasm was building fast. 'Oh God..' She moaned._  
><em>'Just hold it while longer.. I'm almost there.' Andrea said to her. She did what ever she could when she felt Andrea's core started to contract. 'Now darling pet, Now you may come.' She felt Andrea's hand moving faster between her own wet pussy and she started to move her hips faster too.. They both came with a roar. It had been sweaty heated and perfect moment. Miranda had never <em>_felt this content in her life.. and this woman, her second assistant hand showed her how much she needed this, wanted this. She collapsed on top of Andrea who rapped her hands around her. Holding her close till she was able to move again._

_They heard knock on the bedroom door._  
><em>'Yes, Nate.' Miranda was still laying on top of her, naked. She tried to move but Andrea didn't let her. Nate came in looking down on his feet. 'breakfast is ready for you and your guest.' Still holding his head down. 'Thank you, Nate. Go to work.'<em>  
><em>'Yes, Andy.' The man left them alone again. Miranda was afraid to talk but when she felt those hands slowly caressing her body she looked at the woman.<em>  
><em>'Yes, my pet. You can ask a question.'<em>  
><em>Miranda hesitated for a second. 'Is that man also your pet?'<em>  
><em>'No. He is my loyal servant.' Miranda felt relieved. 'You are my pet and you do what I ask you to do.' Miranda knew already that she would do anything for the woman. 'I wont ask you to do favours at work or anything like that. You do what I ask you to do in bed. Do you understand?' Miranda nodded even she was a little scared what was going to come of this. What about Stephen and her girls? 'And you can say no when ever you want, but there is always price to pay, but I think you'll enjoy paying me back.' Andrea gave her sweet smile.<em>

Andrea kissed her sweetly. 'Now..what would my pet want?' She asked Miranda. Her whole body was on fire and she didn't need much to cum.  
>'What ever you give me, is what I need.'<p>

'Good answer, my pet.' Andrea stood up and pulled Miranda up to her arms. 'I would like to eat you.' She kissed Miranda who moaned. That mouth of hers is to kill for..

_The next time Miranda went to Andrea's apartment. At the door was a a huge man with musgels. He looked like a russian. He talked like one too. He had white blonde hair and he was wearing only latex trousers and boots._

_'Oh, hello my pet.' Andrea took her hand and led her in. 'This is Ivan. Nate's pet.' She said. The man looked at the floor. 'And he also is my loyal servant too.' The man hold his posture waiting for his master to come home. At that very moment Miranda's cellphone rang. It was Stephen. Andrea made her anwer the call and right that moment she started to undress Miranda. Those hands found her secret places on her body and made her impossible to think..or even talk. That mouth was on her kissing an bitting her gently. Stephen was demanding to know where she was but soon realized Miranda was doing something else than listening to her. _

_'Miranda. Are you...'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Tell me.'_

_She started to tell her huspand what Andrea was doing to her, but only telling him that she wished he was doing to him. Soon after Stephen came when Andrea was still fucking her harder. Ivan didn't look but he had a feeling he would be fucking Nate like an animal tonight. When Miranda had her first orgasm... she yelled being careful not to say Andrea's name. _

_'You have never been this horny with me. I want to fuck you today when I get home. You better be there.' Somehow Stephen's words didn't make her want him. Like Andrea did. He made her angry and she wanted to say something hurtful to him, but before she could say a word. He had hangged up on her. Andrea felt her anger and she knew what Miranda needed. She took her to her bedroom. And started to strip. She was naked and she looked at Miranda. _

_'My darling pet.. take me.' She had never been rough in bed, but Andrea made her like that. She needed to show her who's Andrea was. Still Andrea was her goddess what ever she did to her she still ruled after this. This was a gift from Andrea to her. The woman was hers for now and she wanted her. When she tasted the younger woman first time she couldn't get enough, but when she felt Andrea pulling her away she knew that she had done something right. Andrea almost cried. 'ohmy pet.. you are amazyng...' She curled next to her goddess and kissed gently on her neck. 'sleep now, my pet. We have some time before you need to go home to your family.' She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, but her girls were home and she had to see them. Even she wanted to stay in Andrea's bed she was a mother after all. And her babies needed her to be there. It made her feel sad when she ralized she wanted Andrea to be there with them. Not Stephen. She nuzzled closer to Andrea and fell in light sleep. _

And that is how Stephen left and Andrea came in her life. For good. If these walls could talk, the world would blush. Like now when Miranda screamed again her lovers name to these walls from her passion.


End file.
